Metatron
Metatron was once an ordinary angel of the Heavenly Host, living in relative obscurity. Before leaving Heaven, God selected Metatron to record His Word. Metatron was overjoyed to be chosen for such a prestigious position. When God left Heaven, the archangels and the Angiris Council sought to take over the Multiverse. Disagreeing with this course of action, Metatron took the tablets that the Word was written on and distanced himself from the rest of the Host. Eventually, Metatron left Heaven altogether -- inscribing a personal note on the Demon Tablet explaining that he was leaving the tablets under the protection of humans. Metatron then hid himself amongst the Tribe of the Two Rivers, granting them immortality in exchange for stories. However, he found the energy and emotions of humanity to be exhausting, and ultimately had to hide from them as well. Powers & Abilities Though Metatron is a mere angel, he is empowered by his knowledge of the Word of God. As such, Metatron is far more powerful than other angels, and may even rival the power of the archangels. * Angelic Possession - Metatron may not exist on Earth in a corporeal form unless he has taken possession of a mortal, with that being's consent. * Cosmic Awareness - as the Scribe of God, Metatron possesses unknown but possibly near limitless knowledge of the Multiverse. * Teleportation - Metatron is able to instantly transport himself between dimensions, and to different locations within a dimension. * Immortality - unless killed, Metatron will live forever. * Healing - Metatron is capable of instantly healing even the most grievous of wounds on others, and can even heal diseases. He is even capable of healing multiple beings at once. * Power Granting - Metatron can grant abilities, such as immortality, to mortals. * Holy White Light - Metatron can create a powerful white light which is extremely damaging to demons. * Sigil Removal - Metatron is capable of erasing Enochian sigils. * Removal of Holy Fire - Metatron can blow out holy fire. * Spellcasting - Metatron is able to cast complex and powerful spells, some of which are unknown to any other beings in Creation except for God. * Apportation - Metatron is able to teleport other beings, even across dimensional boundaries. * Telekinesis - Metatron is able to move and manipulate other beings and items with his mind. * Mental Manipulation - Metatron is able to impart knowledge of his choosing into the heads of other beings with only a touch. He is also able to brainwash others. * Illusions - Metatron is able to create convincing illusions. * Perception Alteration - Metatron's illusions cannot be detected even by those who would otherwise be able to. He is also able to hide his angelic nature from those who could ordinarily detect it with supernatural perception. * Resurrection - Metatron is able to bring mortals back to life. * Conjuration - Metatron is able to create objects out of nothing -- for example, single malt whiskey. * Superhuman Strength - Metatron is stronger than an ordinary human and even other ordinary angels. He is not, however, stronger than a group of angels. * Regeneration - Metatron is able to heal himself, though not as rapidly as he can heal others. Weaknesses * Death & Death's Scythe - Death can kill any living being. * The First Blade - the First Blade is capable of killing Metatron. * Angel Tablet - most of Metatron's power is drawn from the Angel Tablet, as such breaking the tablet would bring him down to the level of an ordinary angel. Source Metatron is derived from Supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Angel Characters Category:Heavenly Host Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Historical Figures